


Klainanigans!Olympic Madness

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Multi, Paddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine loves the Olympics. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans!Olympic Madness

One of Noah’s customers had gone out of town for July and August. Not wanting to leave their home vacant, the husband had offered it to Noah. It was offered with the caveat that there be no parties, but Noah figured having his boyfriends spend the night was not quite the same thing.

Kurt and Blaine were in heaven. It was the last summer before they went away to college, and this was a nice trial-run for sharing a home. If the home was gigantic and came with a backyard and a pool.

Daddy was happy to be able to spend so much time with his boys, although he was finding out that full-time parenting was a bit more than he had expected. After a few days, he finally sat them both down.

“New house rules,” he started.

Kurt scoffed, “Daddy, we already got rules.”

“And I’ve made some new ones,” Noah replied calmly. “Bedtime is at 11:00. No more whining and begging and ‘just one moreing’ for me. I’m not a short order cook, and the two of you need to start helping me. Got it?”

Blaine nodded amiably. He liked sleep; sleep was fun because he had dreams and cuddles. At least, as long as Kurt and Daddy were there. “You come to bed at ‘leven too though Daddy?”

“Yes. We’re all going to bed at eleven. Do you understand all of the new rules?” Noah focused on Blaine, waiting for a response.

Blaine was his usual happy-go-lucky self, smiling and nodding, “Uh huh. But you not make beets, right Daddy? Because I hate them?”

Noah nodded, then turned to Kurt. “Alright baby, new rules?”

“‘leven’s too early Daddy. It’s summer.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion; I asked if you understood them. And if you’ve got to get up to go to work at 6:00 AM, 11:00 is probably too late. Do you think it should be earlier?”

Kurt shook his head, “No Daddy! ‘leven’s okay.”

“Thank you,” Noah pulled Kurt into his lap, giving him a kiss. “That’s my good boy.” Realizing that Blaine was staring, Daddy reached a hand out for him, “You’re both my good boys.”

And they were. Mostly. With Daddy’s new rules in place, things had definitely gotten easier. There was some arguing still, especially about television, but it wasn’t too bad. 

Kurt thought that Blaine was being more irritating lately, but Daddy said it would be better after the Olympics ended. Blaine was wholly obsessed with them, watching hours of coverage until Daddy didn’t want to ever hear someone speak in an English accent again. Finally, he declared television off limits. 

“It’s not good for you monkey,” Daddy explained, as he put the remote control up on a high shelf. “Your brains are going to turn into mush if I let you watch any more.”

“Nu uh,” Blaine argued, standing in front of Daddy and trying to reach the remote. “Brains can’t turn into mush. And the ‘lympics are ed’cational Daddy.”

Noah nodded at that, “What are you learning monkey?”

Kurt watched with interest as Blaine tapped at his chin thoughtfully. After a moment, he brightened, “Math? And maybe foreign ‘lations because ev’ybody is mad at Mit Romney for saying dumb stuff.”

“He’s kinda got a point Daddy,” Kurt said, smirking. Blaine could be annoying, but he could also be hilarious. 

“No more TV. Go outside and play,” Daddy ordered, pointing at the door.

With a pout, Blaine walked out the back door, with Kurt following him. They sat together at the edge of the pool, dipping their feet in.

“I think you had ex’lent points Blainers,” Kurt told him.

Blaine nodded gratefully. His Kurt knew things. He was smart. If he thought Blaine was making good points, that meant he must be. “I like the ‘lympics. I could do that. Well, some of it.”

Kurt leaned into Blaine, bumping shoulders affectionately, “You’d be good at trampoline.”

“And swimming,” Blaine said. “‘m an ex’lent swimmer.” Blaine bounced a bit, just thinking about it.

Daddy came out then, carrying some water. “Just so long as you only practice your ex’lent swimming when I’m here munchkin.” Handing the drinks to his boys, he sat down next to Kurt.  
“What are the two of you going to do while I’m gone?”

Blaine leaned into Kurt, “You gotta go work now Daddy?” he asked.

“Yeah munchkin,” Daddy reached behind Kurt to ruffle Blaine’s curls. “I gotta. What’re you and your Kurt going to do while I’m gone?”

Blaine shrugged, kicking his feet a little bit in the water.

Daddy stood up. “You two be good. I love you, and I’ll be back in a few hours.” Kneeling beside Kurt, he said, “And no TV. Kurt? Do you understand? TV and the pool are off limits this afternoon.”

“Why you tellin’ me?” Kurt asked, a wounded expression on his face. “Blainers is the one who won’t stop watchin’ the ‘lympics.”

Daddy nodded, leaning forward to kiss first Kurt, then Blaine, on the forehead. “I’m telling you because I’m trusting you to make good choices while I’m gone. Love you both.”

Daddy stood to leave, walking out toward his truck, and Kurt followed after him. “I don’t even like TV that much Daddy, and you know I wouldn’t swim without you.” 

Kurt swam sometimes because Blaine liked it, but he didn’t like the chlorine. Plus, Kurt had experienced the lexan paddle, and he was hell bent on avoiding spankings for anything dangerous. Stupid lexan paddle.

Daddy stopped to hug Kurt one last time. “Because I know that if you tell Blaine not to do something, he’s going to listen. I also know that if you decide you’re going to disobey me, there’s no way that he’s going to follow the rules. Be my big helper?” Daddy asked, tipping Kurt’s face up and giving him a kiss.

Kurt brightened at that. “I’m a good helper! Blainers listens to me!”

“Yup. You’re my big boy,” Daddy praised, kissing him one last time. “Go play with Blaine. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

With that, Daddy left, and Kurt was alone with Blaine. Wandering around to the back of the house, he was horrified to see that Blaine had already hopped in the pool. ‘specially because he’d opted to just strip down to his boxers.

“What are you doing?” Kurt said, hands on his hips. “You know you’re not ‘llowed.”

Blaine was treading water, and he smiled up at Kurt, “‘m swimmin’!”

Kurt glared at him, “Get outta the water Blaine Riley! Daddy is goin’ to be so mad at you! You know you don’t swim without him!”

“How ‘m I gonna be a good athlete if I don’t practice?”

“Get! Out!” Kurt ordered. “And why don’t you got your swimsuit?”

Blaine slowly made his way to the ladder, pulling himself out of the pool and standing in front of Kurt, dripping. “If I got my swimsuit wet, then Daddy would know I swimmed wifout him.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. That was pretty deliberately and thoughtfully bad. It wasn’t something that Kurt expected of his Blainers. Even though he knew he wasn’t supposed to, Kurt reached out with one hand and swatted Blaine.

“You gotta behave! Daddy ‘spects you to follow the rules when he’s not here!” Kurt lectured, swatting again.

Blaine jumped; that stung over wet shorts! “Ouch! Kurt! Daddy says you’re not ‘llowed to hit me!”

“Why don’t you call and tell him then?” Kurt offered, arms crossed. “‘m sure that he would be int’rested to hear you been swimmin’ wifout him. And that you didn’t wear your swimsuit so he wouldn’t know! That’s bad Blaine! Very bad!”

Blaine looked down at that, a little ashamed. Normally, Kurt was happy to break the rules. “Don’t call Daddy,” he pleaded. “I’ll stay outta the pool now, Kurt. Promise!”

“Fine,” Kurt sighed, sitting down. Tossing a towel from earlier to Blaine, he ordered, “Dry yourself off. We’re not swimmin’ until Daddy gets home. And you better behave now.”

Blaine nodded, towelling himself dry before he sat next to Kurt. “‘m sorry I was bad,” he offered.

“You’re not bad. Was just bad choices,” Kurt reassured, wrapping an arm around Blaine. When the boy didn’t say anything, Kurt asked, “What you wanna do ‘til Daddy comes home?”

Blaine looked up with a smile, “You wanna play ‘lympics? I fink I can practice other events.”

“No pool,” Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, “No pool. Other stuff. You wanna? You can be my judge?”

Blaine looked so excited, and Kurt liked the idea of getting to be the judge, so he nodded. How much trouble could they get into? There was no TV and no pool. It would be fine.

Blaine looked around the background, considering their options. “I fink I can use that tree.”

“Use that tree how?” Kurt asked, following Blaine, who shimmied up the tree like a monkey. “Get down. That’s not a good idea.”

“No Kurt; is okay,” Blaine reassured. “See? Is like par’lell bars.”

Kurt watched him nervously, “Is not okay Blaine. Get down now please. Daddy wouldn’t like that.”

“Daddy is not here, Kurt,” Blaine explained calmly, straddling one of the branches.

“Get down, Blainers. Daddy said be good.”

Blaine made a face. Kurt was being boring. “Nu uh. He didn’t say no climbing trees, and he’s not here anyway.”

Kurt glared at him and pulled out his cell phone, “I can call him. Get down.”

Blaine didn’t like that. His Kurt was supposed to be his partner in crime, not his babysitter. Nonetheless, he didn’t want Daddy coming home to spank his butt. So, with a pout, he climbed back down the tree.

“You’re no fun today,” he lectured with irritation.

Short of saying that he didn’t like Kurt, that was pretty much the most hurtful thing that Blaine could say. Kurt prided himself on his funness. He was the fun one! Daddy had rules, and he had ‘cons’quences.’ Kurt was fun! They played together!

Looking at Blaine with an expression of absolute betrayal, Kurt said, “‘m fun! ‘m funnest! You’re being naughty, and Daddy is going to spank you.”

“Nu uh!” Blaine argued, hands on his hips. Kurt was being bossy, and that was not fair. When Daddy wasn’t home, Kurt and Blaine had fun. And they maybe didn’t follow all of Daddy’s rules ‘zactly, but Blaine was always willing to go along with what Kurt wanted. This wasn’t fair. Now, Blaine wanted to play something fun, and Kurt wouldn’t just a little bit break the rules.

“Uh huh! ‘m very fun!”

“Nope,” Blaine said, stomping away from Kurt. “You’re not fun, and ‘m not gonna play wif you anymore.” Walking over to the pool, he looked at Kurt appraisingly. “‘m goin’ swimmin’. You’re not the boss of me.” With that, he dove into the pool and began swimming.

Kurt gaped at Blaine, horrified. He couldn’t believe Blaine was being so unabashedly bad! Stalking to the pool, he said, “Blaine Riley Anderson! You get outta the pool now! ‘m gonna call Daddy, and you’re gonna get in trouble!”

Blaine scoffed at that. “You’re not gonna call Daddy, Kurt ‘lizabeth Hummel.”

“Am too!” Kurt threatened, whipping out his cell phone.

“Nu uh! ‘cause if you call Daddy, ‘m gonna tell him you smacked me, and then you gonna get spanked too!” Blaine stuck his tongue out. So there! He didn’t know why his Kurt was being so bossy, and Blaine didn’t like it. Kurt and Daddy had been tellin’ each other secrets when Daddy left, so Blaine didn’t have to listen to them. Secrets were no fair.

“I-” Kurt faltered. He didn’t want to get spanked, and Kurt remembered that Daddy had spanked him before for spanking Blaine, and he didn’t know what to do! “Get out! Daddy said not to!”

“Nope, I’m ‘joying myself.”

Kurt glared at Blaine, not sure of what to do. He could call Daddy, but he didn’t like getting spanked, and maybe if he was right there it was okay? Because technically, swimming by yourself was dangerous, but if Kurt watched, then Blaine wasn’t by himself.

Not feeling much better, even with that reasoning, Kurt sat right beside the pool and dipped his feet in. Watching Blaine closely, he waited for the younger boy to get sick of swimming.

Without Kurt telling him not to, swimming didn’t keep his interest long. Paddling over to the side of the pool, Blaine looked up at Kurt.

“Kurt? You wanna swim wif me?” he asked tentatively. 

Now that Kurt wasn’t telling him what to do, Blaine didn’t really feel quite so irritated with him. Plus, Kurt was the best to play with.

Kurt looked at him with giant, hurt eyes, “Nu uh. Daddy says no swimmin’. ‘m gonna be good even if you’re being naughty.”

Well. Blaine didn’t like that. Floating on his back, Blaine stared up at the sky and thought about what he wanted to do since Kurt was insisting on following the rules.

Finally, he came up with an idea and swam back to Kurt, “You wanna be the judge when I do tramp’line?”

“You get out of the pool then?” Kurt asked, happy with that idea. He had been trying to figure out a way to get Blaine to stop swimming before Daddy got home, but it seemed like everything he said was just making the situation worse.

“Uh huh! You be my judge,” Blaine pulled himself out of the pool, shivering a bit as Kurt dried him off. Before Kurt could say anything else, Blaine raced into the house and back into the guest bedroom with the King size bed.

“Blainers?” Kurt followed behind Blaine, not thrilled with the sight of his boyfriend jumping on the bed. “Daddy wouldn’t like that.”

“Watch,” Blaine instructed, then stood still. “No, wait. We need music. Put on music. Somethin’ bouncy.”

“Blaine, this is a bad idea,” Kurt said.

Blaine gave him a look, “You want me to swim ‘stead?”

“No, but Daddy wouldn’t like this. Come on; we can do something else. You wanna play with your blocks?”

“No,” Blaine told him simply, jumping off the bed and running to the stereo. After turning on the music, he returned to the bed and went back to jumping.

“Blainers! Daddy wouldn’t like this!”

Kurt tried desperately to convince Blaine to stop jumping, although it seemed to only convince the boy that breaking the rules was exactly what he wanted to do. 

“I will call Daddy, Blaine. I will!” Kurt threatened.

That was when Noah walked in. “Call me about what?” he asked, before he caught sight of Blaine. “Get down,” he ordered, walking to the bed and catching Blaine’s arm. He swatted the shorter boy several times before pulling him from the bed. “What have I said about jumping on furniture?”

“It’s my tramp’line,” Blaine said, full of bravado.

Noah towered over him, hands on his hips, “Are you supposed to be jumping on furniture Blaine Riley Anderson?”

“Noooooo,” Blaine allowed, feeling less brave all of a sudden.

“No, you’re not. And why are you just in your boxers?” Daddy asked, confused.

Blaine’s eyes widened with panic, looking desperately at Kurt. He hadn’t expected Daddy home this early, and although he could maybe handle getting in trouble for jumping on furniture, he had a very bad feeling that a spanking for swimming without Daddy was going to be lots worse. Staring beseechingly at Kurt, Blaine bit his lip.

“Blaine?” Daddy asked, watching the silent looks passing between the boys. He turned to Kurt, “Baby? Why is Blaine just in boxers?”

Kurt squirmed; Blaine was being naughty, but Kurt didn’t want to be a tattletale. Of course, he didn’t want to get into trouble for lying either. He settled for shrugging.

Arms crossed over his chest, Noah considered both boys silently before nodding. “Time out. Both of you.”

Kurt’s hands clenched into fists at that; it wasn’t fair! He hadn’t been being bad! Glaring at Blaine, Kurt gritted out, “You tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Daddy asked, looking at Blaine.

“Nothing,” Blaine insisted.

Daddy could tell that whatever had been happening, Kurt had not been happy about it. “I want to hear what was going on. Right now. Or do we need to have a discussion about minding Daddy?”

Kurt glared even harder at Blaine, “Tell. Him.”

“I didn’t do anything!”

Kurt was willing to put up with time out for Blaine, but he didn’t want a spanking. “Blaine went swimmin’, an’ I telled him not to.”

“Kurt spanked me!” Blaine blurted out, furious.

Daddy closed his eyes and shook his head, “I’d like you both to go to time out please,” he finally said. He needed a minute to think.

Blaine’s eyes were full of furious tears, and he wanted to argue. But when Kurt turned and went to time out, Blaine followed.

Daddy sat down on the couch, watching both of them. Surprisingly, Blaine was the one who was being defiant today. By the time Kurt had gotten to time out, his shoulders were already hunched, and it didn’t take long before Daddy decided to call him over.

“Come ‘ere Kurt,” he said quietly. When Blaine spun around, Noah just raised an eyebrow at him.

Kurt came over to Daddy slowly, sniffling a bit. Eyes red rimmed, he stopped in front of Noah and waited for Daddy to pass sentence.

Noah took Kurt’s hands, “Hi baby,” he said, smiling sympathetically. Kurt looked awful.

“Hi,” he mumbled back, darting his eyes up to make eye contact before gazing again at the floor.

“Will you sit with me and tell me what happened?” Noah asked quietly, drawing the slight boy into his lap without waiting for an answer.

Biting at his lip, Kurt whispered, “I swatted Blaine. Two times.” He looked up at Noah, “I know you said not to, Daddy, but he went swimmin’ without you, and he was being so naughty, and I just didn’t know what to do. You said be good, and Blainers norm’ly listens to me.”

Daddy felt bad about that. He hadn’t told Kurt that so Kurt would feel responsible for controlling Blaine’s behavior. He just hadn’t wanted Kurt to lead Blaine into something that would get them both into trouble. “So after I left, Blaine went swimming, then you swatted him two times?”

Kurt nodded, sniffling again. “Then he sayed he would do gymnastics in the trees, but I telled him not to because I didn’t want him to fall and get hurt, so he getted back in the pool. I watched him, but he wouldn’t get out, Daddy. I telled him lots and lots that he wasn’t ‘posed to swim without you.”

“Did you swat him again after he swam the second time?”

Kurt shook his head, “No. He said he would do tramp’line, and he jumped on the bed. ‘m sorry I didn’t do a better job taking care of him, Daddy, but he wouldn’t listen to me. An’ ‘m really really really sorry about smacking him. I know you telled me not to, but I didn’t know what to do, and he wouldn’t listen or follow rules.”

Daddy nodded, cuddling Kurt against him. “Sounds like a rough day,” he murmured.

“Uh huh.” They sat in silence for a moment before Kurt whispered, “Am I gettin’ paddled with the clear paddle? I know swimmin’ ‘thout a grown up is dangerous.”

“No,” Daddy told him, surprised. “I’m not going to use the lexan paddle on you; you were trying to follow the rules.” When Blaine turned around to look at them, Daddy gave him a stern look, “Blaine Riley, if you don’t keep your nose in that corner, you’re going to be an even sorrier little boy.”

Blaine hurriedly turned around, and Daddy focused his attention back on Kurt.

“You want me to get the spoon?” Kurt asked, feeling marginally better even as his stomach flip flopped at the idea of the spoon. “You telled me to be good sos Blainers would listen.”

Daddy shook his head, “You are getting punished for spanking Blaine again, but I don’t think you need the spoon. You are not in any trouble for Blaine misbehaving.” He thought for a minute. He didn’t normally do this, but he thought he would try it. “You can either write me a paper, in your best handwriting, on why you aren’t allowed to spank Blaine, or bedtime spanking. What’ll it be?”

“What kind of bedtime spanking?” Kurt wasn’t making any decisions without knowing all details.

Daddy smiled at him, “Just my hand, but you know that means you have to go to bed early too.”

“How much writin’?”

Daddy hadn’t thought about that, but he said, “Two pages, double spaced.”

“I write,” Kurt said. He could get that done in less than an hour. Standing, Kurt asked, “I go get my binder?”

“Go on baby,” Daddy told him, smiling. “Thank you for being such a good boy about your punishment.”

Blaine’s back was tense, and Daddy sat, waiting. When Kurt sat down at the nearby dining room table, Noah thought of something.

“Baby? I want three pages; you need to tell me what you should have done instead of swatting too please.”

Kurt nodded absently, focused on the paper in front of him. He took assignments like this very seriously, and he liked them to be done properly. Plus, the fact that Daddy had let him pick his punishment...Kurt wanted to show him that he hadn’t just picked the easier option.

“Blaine?” Daddy called softly, “I’d like you to come here please.”

Blaine turned to look at Daddy sullenly, dragging himself to stand in front of the other man, although far enough away that Daddy couldn’t simply grab him.

Daddy held out his hand. Sullen or not, he figured Blaine was probably not far from his typical melting down, crying fit about having been naughty. He was in for a surprise today.

Blaine shook his head adamantly, stepping even further back. He didn’t want to get a spanking, and it wasn’t fair! Kurt wasn’t getting spanked! Daddy let him pick his punishment.

“Blaine,” Daddy admonished, “Do you tell Daddy ‘no’? Come here.”

Kurt had stopped what he was doing, turning to watch them surreptitiously. Blainers was acting so weird.

“I don’t wanna ‘come here’.” Blaine growled.

Noah managed to not smile at that; as cranky as Blaine was being, it was kind of like seeing a puppy try to get angry. He was just too damn adorable. Making his Stern Daddy Face, he said, “I didn’t ask what you wanted; you’ve been doing exactly what you wanted all day, and that’s how we got here. Now do what you’re told.”

Sniffling angrily, Blaine took two steps forward, stopping directly in front of Noah. Daddy took his hands, and forced him to make eye contact, “Do you want to tell me your version of what happened today?” he said, gentle.

“You don’t care,” Blaine spat. “Why don’t you just ask Kurt? You two can go have secret talks ‘bout me. I don’t care.” Stomping his foot, he repeated, “I. Don’t. Care.”

“Blainers, we don’t have secret talks about you,” Kurt said, walking to his boyfriends. “We don’t!”

“You did earlier!”

Daddy had been watching the two of them, speechless. Realizing that he was supposed to be the one in control, he said, “Kurt, go back and write. Blaine, stop stomping your foot.”

“I won’t!” both boys said it as one, and Daddy’s hand shot out to smack both of their bottoms, first Kurt and then Blaine.

“You’ll go and do what I told you this instant,” Daddy ordered Kurt, landing a second swat. “Just because you haven’t gotten a spanking yet doesn’t mean I won’t give you one.”

With a jump, Kurt scurried back to his seat and sat down. He stared at the paper in front of him, eyes burning.

Daddy was looking at Blaine, not sure of where to start. He wanted to talk about Blaine’s fears and self esteem, but safety took priority.

“I packed the lexan paddle in my suitcase; go get it,” he ordered, voice quiet but firm.

Blaine looked up at Daddy at that, eyes widening in horror. Kurt had warned him about the lexan paddle; Blaine hadn’t been there the one time Daddy had used it on Kurt, but Blaine had definitely heard all about it. Kurt said it was bad; he said it was even worser than getting switched.

When Daddy realized that Blaine wasn’t doing what he was told, Noah raised his eyebrows, “Go. Now. You’re in enough trouble.”

“I don’t want you to use the clear paddle!”

“I don’t want to use it, but you know damn well what happens when you do something dangerous. Go get the paddle before I start counting.”

Blaine bit his lip, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, “Kurt says that paddle hurts!”

“It does; go get it.”

“But-”

“Blaine Riley Anderson! One!”

All bravado gone, Blaine kept bouncing, “Daaaaaaddddddddddy,” he pled. 

“Two. If I get to three, you’re getting bedtime spankings.”

With a sob, Blaine fled the room. He made it all the way back to the bedroom they were using, then stood in front of the suitcase, wringing his hands.

Kneeling up on his knees, Kurt peeked over the back of the dining room table chair. “Daddy?” Kurt’s voice was small.

“You’re supposed to be writing, baby,” Daddy said softly, trying to steel himself for what he had to do.

Kurt nodded, eyes full of tears. “I started. Can I get my headphones and my iPod? Please? I don’t wanna listen.”

“Go on sweetpea,” Daddy said.

Kurt went to get them from his bag by the front door, then he stopped at the couch, upset. “Daddy? You gotta use the clear paddle on Blainers? I know he shouldn’t’ve have gone in the pool, but-’m sorry I didn’t make him behave better.”

Daddy pulled Kurt into his lap, kissing him firmly. “Blaine made his own choices today, and you don’t need to apologize for them. And you and Blaine both know exactly what happens when you do something that isn’t safe. I don’t like using the paddle baby, you know that. But I’d like it even less if one of you got hurt because you did something dangerous. Understand?”

Kurt nodded, sniffling and curling into Daddy. “Maybe you just tell him not to do it again? Blainers norm’ly doesn’t do the same bad thing twice; if you tell him not to, he prob’ly won’t do it ‘gain.”

“What do I tell you when you promise you aren’t going to do something again?” Daddy asked, not waiting for a response, “It doesn’t matter because you did it this time, and I’m punishing you so I know you absolutely won’t even think of it again. I don’t want you or Blaine thinking there’s ever going to be a time when swimming by yourselves is okay. Now, I want you to go and do your writing; I’m going to punish Blaine back in the bedroom. Put your headphones on.”

Kurt let out an anxious little whine, wiggling his bare toes in frustration, “Because it’s going to hurt! He’s going to cry lots and lots and lots, and you don’t want me getting upset, but if I’d made him behave better-”

“This is not your fault,” Daddy said firmly. “Blaine made a bad choice today, and I’m going to paddle him for it. Now go do your writing.”

“Daaaaadddddddyyyyyyyy, pleeeeeease don’t paddle Blainers.”

Noah put Kurt on his feet with a firm swat, “I don’t know what’s going on with you and Blaine, but I’m in charge, and you are going to obey me. Go do you writing.”

Kurt continued dragging his feet and muttering, but he went to the table and put his headphones on. Staring at the page in front of him, he sniffled again. Once Daddy was confident that Kurt would remain at the table, he stood. It was time to track down the munchkin.

He didn’t have to look far. Expecting that Blaine had gotten waylaid somewhere between the living room and the bedroom, Daddy found him sitting miserably in front of the open suitcase, glaring at the lexan paddle with open loathing.

“Blaine, bring it here please,” Daddy said quietly, interrupting the other boy’s thoughts.

Blaine tensed, not looking at Daddy. “I don’t fink you need it Daddy. I maked bad choices, but I be good now. Promise promise. I know I was naughty, but I write for you? Or maybe you use the spoon? But I not need the paddle.”

Daddy sighed, “Blaine, you are getting a paddling; that’s not up for debate. Bring it here now please before I start counting.”

Blaine shook his head, not making a move toward the paddle.

“One. I’m not messing around here Blaine RIley. You did something dangerous, and this is going to happen.”

Hands clenching into fists, Blaine shook his head frantically, “No no no no no.”

“Two. This minute Blaine. You know exactly what happens to naughty little boys when I get to three.”

Blaine burst into noisy tears, curling up in a ball on the floor, and Noah stopped counting. 

“Oh munchkin,” he murmured walking over to Blaine and dropping to the floor. Pulling the miserable boy into his lap, Daddy stroked his curls and rocked a little. “It’s okay.”

It took a while of Blaine crying and Daddy quietly whispering reassurances before Blaine began talking. “I don’t wan’ you to use that paddle Daddy; my Kurt says it really hurted him.”

Noah nodded at that, asking, “Do you understand why you’re in trouble?”

“I goed swimmin’ wifout you, and that’s naughty.”

“Why is it naughty?” Daddy asked patiently.

“You sayed not to; that’s dis’bedient.”

“You’re right; it was disobedient. And I do spank you and Kurt for not obeying me, but I don’t use the paddle for that, do I? What’s the only thing I use the paddle for?”

Blaine bit his lip, trying to bury himself further into Daddy, “Doin’ somefin dangerous.”

“That’s right. Swimming without me is not safe, and I’m not ever going to let you do something that isn’t safe. Do you understand? If you aren’t willing to follow the rules so you’ll be safe, I’m going to make sure that not following the rules is a lot less appealing.”

Blaine shook his head wildly, “No paddle though.”

Deciding that they’d gotten through the worst of it, Daddy encouraged Blaine to stand up. “Yes paddle. In here, right now, I’m going to paddle your bottom for doing something dangerous. You’re going to have some lines to write later, but this paddling is happening.” Struggling to his feet, Noah grabbed the paddle, gripping Blaine’s wrist so the boy couldn’t dart.

“No no! Daddy no! It was an ac’dent. I didn’t mean it!”

Towing Blaine to the bed, Daddy sat down, pinning the shorter boy between his knees. Looking Blaine square in the face, Daddy said, “Was it? Did you really not mean to disobey me all day, doing something you know was dangerous?”

Blaine nibbled at his lower lip, whining when Daddy reached out to tug at it gently. “Don’t chew on yourself,” Noah reprimanded lovingly.

“No sir,” Blaine finally admitted. “I knowed it was naughty and bad, but the paddle is...it’s too much! It was bad, but it wasn’t that bad! I fink the spoon is ‘nough, Daddy. I really really do.”

Pulling Blaine’s still damp boxer shorts off, Noah ordered, “Step out please.” That accomplished, he addressed what Blaine had just told him.

“I think it is exactly bad enough for the paddle, and who makes those decisions, munchkin? Hmmm?”

Twisting his hands together, Blaine wiggled in one place, “But I don’t want the paddle. Please Daddy? I promise I won’t never swim ‘thout you ‘gain! Promise!”

Blaine was working himself into a state, and Noah decided it was better to paddle him and get it over with. Noah knew the paddle hurt, but he also knew that Kurt had a tendency to exaggerate the horrible nature of punishments, making sure that Blaine melted down far more than was actually necessary.

So, drawing the boy over his lap, Noah said, “It’s not about doing it again. It’s about the fact that you did it this time. That was very naughty, and it was dangerous. I don’t like it when you disobey, and there will always be consequences for it. But I absolutely, positively, will not ever tolerate you doing something dangerous. Every single time you do, I’m going to use this paddle on you. Do you understand?”

“But I promise!” Blaine said desperately.

“That’s good; I don’t want to have to do this again.”

With that, Daddy raised his hand and brought it down sharply on Blaine’s still damp buttocks. The poor boy jumped at the first slap, bursting into noisy sobs immediately. The ensuing punishment didn’t do anything to calm him, and by the time Daddy laid the paddle across the warm and rosy cheeks, Blaine was nearing hysteria.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I promise Daddy! I’m sorry! Don’t use it! Pleeeeease don’t! Please please please Daddy!” he begged, squirming with all his might in an effort to get away.

Daddy had to put the paddle back down and focus on pinning Blaine down. “Blaine,” he said, voice very calm but firm. “Stop. You are getting this paddling sweetheart, and all the fighting and apologizing is not going to change that. So let’s get it over with so we can move on.”

“I don’t want you to paddle me!” Blaine sobbed. Daddy had never felt the need to paddle him before, and Blaine knew that it was a big deal. He didn’t like getting spanked. He didn’t even like it when he did something that made Daddy upset enough to Look at him, but the paddle? The paddle was a big, serious punishment for when someone had been very, very, very naughty, and Blaine just didn’t think he could handle Daddy feeling like he’d been that bad.

Noah swallowed at that, forcing himself to pick the paddle back up and lay it across Blaine’s bottom. “I don’t want to paddle you, but you know what the consequences are for this type of behavior. I love you, and I’m not going to let anyone hurt you. Not ever. Not even if you’re the person trying to do it. Do you understand?”

“Pleeeeeeeeease.”

Noah spanked Blaine with the paddle once. “That’s not an answer. Do you understand why you’re getting this paddling Blaine Riley?”

Blaine shrieked with pain, then wailed, “Because I was naughty while you were gone, an’ I didn’ listen to my Kurt, an’ I goed swimming, an’ that’s ‘gainst the rules, but Daddy, you really don’t gotta! I’ll ‘member! I’ll be good!”

“You’re always good,” Noah said, forcing himself to not cave. “You are my good boy, even if you make a bad decision. Even good boys get spanked sometimes.”

Blaine’s feet scrambled across the floor, trying to get enough purchase to push himself up and off of Daddy’s lap, but Noah held him firmly and began raining swat after swat down on the vulnerable backside. 

As always, the lexan made an impression. Blaine howled. He pled. He begged and offered any incentive he could for Noah to stop what he was doing. Unfortunately for Blaine, Daddy was an entirely immovable force when it came to safety. 

So despite Blaine’s pleas, Noah did a very thorough job of impressing upon him why it was that he was never to do something dangerous again. He didn’t stop paddling until Blaine had collapsed, no longer fighting to get away, simply sobbing desperately.

Then, paddle resting lightly, Daddy asked, “Why did you just get paddled?”

“Because I dis’beyed you and goed swimmin’ wifout a grownup,” Blaine sobbed.

Daddy nodded. “That is absolutely right. Are you ever going to do something that stupid or dangerous again?”

“Nooooooo,” Blaine cried. 

“Then I think we’re done,” Daddy told him, putting the paddle on the nightstand and helping Blaine to stand up. “How you doing short stuff?” Daddy asked, smiling at Blaine’s tearstained face.

Blaine was too sore to even rub, his hands hovering near his bottom but not touching. “That hurted!” he cried, flexing his hands.

“I know,” Daddy told him. “But I think I know one little boy who is going to try to avoid that again, huh?”

That got an emphatic nod, and Daddy asked, “Do you think that you’re ready to talk about what happened? I want to know why you decided to do all this naughty stuff today.”

Blaine shook his head, “Don’t make me, Daddy. Please?” Sagging into Daddy, he half sat on his lap while Noah wrapped his arms around him.

“We’re going to talk about it, monkey. That’s non-negotiable. We can do it now, or we can do it later.”

“Daddy?” Kurt peeked around the corner of the bedroom door, gnawing nervously on a cuticle. “My Blainers is okay?”

Noah sighed. He knew he should tell Kurt to go back and finish his writing, but he held out an arm. “He’s fine. Come here, baby.”

Kurt slowly made his way to Daddy, one hand resting protectively on his backside. “I just had to check on my Blainers. I don’t need a ‘minder ‘bout listening?”

“I think the three of us need to sit down and talk,” Daddy said quietly, still holding out an arm until Kurt got close enough to pull him into a hug.

“Just talk though? No more spanking today?” Kurt asked. As much as he wanted to avoid a spanking, he didn’t think his Blainers would be able to handle so much as another swat. Not if Kurt’s experience with the paddle was anything to go by.

Noah helped both boys stand up and nodded toward the living room. “We’re going to sit down together and work out what happened today because I don’t want to do that again, and I don’t want to worry that the next time someone gets jealous, we’re going to end up in the ER.”

“I don’t wanna talk,” Blaine mumbled. Daddy simply ignored him, getting both boys settled on the couch.

“Are you guys hungry?” Noah asked, “Did you stop to eat lunch while I was gone?”

Blaine shook his head no, not making eye contact. They were supposed to eat lunch. Instead of Daddy yelling or swatting, Noah started toward the kitchen, “I’m going to get some lunch for us.”

While Daddy was in the kitchen, Kurt held out an arm for Blaine, smiling happily when his baby curled up against him. “‘m sorry you were sad this morning,” he told Blaine. “I didn’t mean to make you feel icky.”

“I don’t like secrets without me,” Blaine said quietly, sniffling a little.

“I know. We were just talking about you listening to me because you’re a good listener. That’s all. Did Daddy spank you lots?”

Blaine shrugged, “It hurted, Kurt. That paddle is yucky.”

“We should throw it away,” Kurt joked, smiling at him. 

Daddy chose that inopportune time to walk in, and he shook his head at them, “That paddle disappears, and I’ll find one that’s worse.”

“We wouldn’t really,” Kurt said, defending himself. 

Noah sat down, putting a plateful of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and grapes down on the table. He handed both boys a juice box. “Half a sandwich, at least,” he ordered. Daddy let them eat their lunch in peace before he made them talk.

“I’m very disappointed with what happened today,” he started. “I thought I could trust you two to stay home without me.”

“You can!” Kurt objected.

Noah shook his head, “No, I can’t. I leave the two of you with two instructions today. No pool and no TV. I know the two of you understand that swimming can be dangerous. Do I have to get a babysitter for you?”

“I-” Kurt stopped looking down at his hands. After a moment, he continued, his voice small, “I tried to make my Blainers listen, Daddy. I will do better next time. We don’t need a babysitter.”

“You are not responsible for Blaine’s behavior,” Daddy said. He sounded tired. “I’m sorry that I asked you to behave because of Blaine. That was a mistake. Blaine is responsible for his own behavior. That’s why he got paddled when you didn’t.”

“But you said-” Kurt tried.

Blaine interrupted this time, “I was bad. Not you. ‘m sorry, Daddy. But we don’t need a babysitter. I’ll be better next time.”

“You weren’t bad,” Daddy patiently explained. “You made bad choices today about your behavior, but you are never bad.” 

Noah felt like things were spinning rather quickly out of control, and he was overwhelmed. He didn’t know what to say to get them to both understand why he was upset, and this was too important to screw up.

Surprisingly, Blaine was the one who knew what to say. “‘m sorry I was naughty while you were gone, but I getted mad; it’s not fair to talk without me.”

“Munchkin, should Kurt and I wait to talk to each other until you’re with us, every time?” Daddy asked.

Blaine pulled his feet up, hiding his face in his knees, “I don’t like you talking ‘bout me.”

“My Blainers,” Kurt murmured, pulling the short boy into his lap. “My Blainers,” he repeated. “Me and Daddy talk ‘bout you because we love you. It’s never nothing bad.”

“Never?” Blaine asked, pressing his face into Kurt’s shoulder. “Promise?”

“I won’t let nobody say bad stuff ‘bout my Blainers,” Kurt promised. “You’re mine, and I love you.”

Noah was feeling rather superfluous, until Kurt reached out a hand for him, wanting Daddy enfolded in their hug.

“Me and Daddy love you,” he said.

Blaine sniffled a little, finally giving into the tears about that morning. “I don’t like secrets without me.”

“No more secrets without our Blaine,” Daddy promised. 

Kurt wanted to correct Daddy. It wasn’t their Blaine. It was just his Blaine. However, after the day they’d had, Kurt figured that Daddy probably needed a break. Instead, he nudged the remote control, looking at Daddy.

“I bet watching the ‘lympics would make Blainers feel better,” Kurt suggested.

With a sigh, Daddy turned it on, relieved to see that it was rowing. He couldn’t think of any way that Blaine could attempt that at home.


End file.
